disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ко мне мой принц придёт
«'Ко мне мой принц придёт'» ( ) — песня, написанная для первого диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1937 года «''Белоснежка и семь гномов». Авторами песни являются композитор Фрэнк Черчилль и сценарист Ларри Мори. Песню исполнила актриса Адриана Казелотти (в русском дубляже — Елена Ушакова) в роли Белоснежки. Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст Оригинальная версия= Some day my prince will come Some day we'll meet again And away to his castle we'll go To be happy forever I know Some day when spring is here We'll find a love anew And the birds will sing And wedding bells will ring Someday when my dreams come true |-|Версия Барбры Стрейзанд= ''Some day my prince will come Some day I'll find my love And how thrilling that moment will be When the prince of my dreams comes to me He'll whisper "I love you" And steal a kiss or two Though he's far away I'll find my love some day Some day when my dreams come true Some day I'll find my love Someone to call my own And I'll know him the moment we meet For my heart will start skipping a beat Some day we'll say I do Things we've been longing to Though he's far away I'll find my love some day Some day when my dreams come true Somewhere waiting for me There is someone I'm longing to see Someone I simply can't help but adore Someone who'll thrill me forever Some day my prince will come Some day I will find the one Though he's far away He'll find my love some day Some day when my dreams come true Oh please make my dreams come true |-|Версия Тиффани Торнтон= Some day my prince will come Some day we'll meet again And away to his castle I go, To be happy forever I know Some day when spring is here We'll find our love a new And the birds will sing and wedding bells ring Some day when my dreams come true (La la la la la la) (Some day my prince will come) Some day my prince will come Some day I'll find my love How amazing that moment will be When the prince of my dreams come to me Some where he waved to me Some one I long to see Though he's far away I'll find him someday Someday when my dreams come true (La la la la la la) Oh oh (Some day my prince will come) Hooaa Ooo Oh woahoh (x4) Some day my prince will come Some day my prince will come Some day we'll meet again And away to his castle I go (castle I go) To be happy forever I know Some day when spring is here We'll find our love a new And the birds will sing and wedding bells ring Someday (x3) Though he's far away I'll find him someday Someday when my dreams come true (La la la la la la) (Some day my prince will come) (prince will come) (La la la la la la) (Some day my prince will come) (Ooo Oh) (La la la la la la) (Some day my prince will come) (Ooo Oh) (La la la la la la) (My prince will come) Some day my prince will come Русский текст Оригинальная версия= Ко мне мой принц придёт Сердце моё поёт Полетят золотые года И я счастлива стану тогда Мой принц придёт ко мне И расцветут цветы Сразу солнца луч Проглянет из-за туч И сбудутся все мечты |-|Версия Светы Еремеевой= Знаю, мой принц придет Сердце мое поет Мы отправимся в замок к нему Свой секрет не скажу никому Скоро придет весна С нею вернешься ты Свежий ветра зов и звон колоколов Вернут мне мои мечты Скоро мой принц придет Сердце мое поет Он мне часто являлся во сне Как тревожно и радостно мне Где-то любимый ждет Счастье еще придет Расцветут цветы, появишься ты Мои оживут мечты Знаю мой принц придет Верю, мой принц придет Скоро нас встреча ждет Полетят золотые года Как мы счастливы будем тогда Снова придет весна Я обрету любовь Ты вернешься вновь Под звон колоколов Мечты, мечты Ты придешь ко мне Спасибо весне Мои оживут мечты Знаю я, мой принц придет Видео Someday My Prince Will Come (Barbra Streisand's Version)|Версия Барбры Стрейзанд Some Day My Prince Will Come (Tiffany Thornton's Version)|Версия Тиффани Торнтон Знаю, мой принц придёт (Версия Светы Еремеевой)|Версия Светы Еремеевой en:Some Day My Prince Will Come Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Белоснежки и семи гномов» Категория:Романтические песни Категория:Песни Принцесс Disney Категория:Завершающие песни Категория:Репризы Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни, исполненные Белоснежкой